


悲喜烂剧

by yifff



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yifff/pseuds/yifff
Summary: 卡卡西又开始去慰灵碑。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	悲喜烂剧

卡卡西喜欢在休息日往墓地跑，从清晨到中午，随后去菜市场买菜，做丰富一点的休息日午餐。每次去他都能撞见一两个人扑倒在某一块墓前，妈妈，爸爸，女儿，儿子，亲爱的，等等等。他们嚎哭着他们以前的称呼，在墓石上颤抖着心碎。卡卡西通常与他们隔着数个石碑，把旧花换下来，把新花放上去，然后便长久地木然呆立在那里。听着人哭，听着哭声渐止，总有一个人最后会对着石头说，“好了，那我们走了啊？”石头也并不答话。一群人便拖沓着脚步回去。卡卡西这时候会再站一会，最后拨弄一下花，拂一下墓碑上的灰，甚至拿鞋底蹭蹭地面，百无聊赖又局促不安的样子，然后他也走了。

中午的时候他决定去买鱼。他慢吞吞走到菜市场的时候已经接近正午了，菜市场生意正忙的时候，人声鼎沸。他远远地听到有人叫，“前辈”，他不确定这是不是在叫他。“前辈”，还是那个声音，这次近了很多。他转过头，看见大和提着满手的菜，跌跌撞撞地向自己跑来。

“真巧啊，前辈”，大和露出惊喜地表情，“你也来买菜？”

卡卡西张了张嘴又闭上，把“不然来菜市场干嘛”咽到肚子里，说：“是啊。”

大和往他手里望了一眼，“啊，秋刀鱼”，他又夸张地表演了一遍惊喜，“秋刀鱼好吃啊。我正好买了茄子，要不一起做道秋刀鱼吧！”

卡卡西说做秋刀鱼不需要茄子啊，烤着吃就可以。大和好不容易堆上脸的热情开始往下掉，卡卡西总是不忍心看得别人这样，这令他想起带土。“但是可以做个味增茄子”，于是他接着说，大和听完又笑开了，卡卡西也笑得把眼睛眯了起来。

大和拿筷子夹着秋刀鱼，“哇，卡卡西前辈”，他赞不绝口，“你简直可以去当厨师。”卡卡西的笑像忘了渲染一样呆滞地挂在脸上一秒，大和没有发现。他嚼完了手里的那条鱼，问卡卡西厕所在哪里，起身要去洗手。“你家的卫生间也收拾的好漂亮”，大和回来，把椅子拉开重新坐下的时候说，眼神却瞟着一个门紧闭的房间。那是带土原来来他家玩的时候留宿的时候住的房间，由于他来得太频繁了，卡卡西甚至专门收出了一个屋子让他睡。但是卡卡西不打算解释这些，大和也就不用力地往那瞟了。

吃完了午饭又呆了会儿，夕阳西下的时候大和从沙发上站起来，“卡卡西前辈”，他笑得标准里带点暧昧，“我该回去了”。卡卡西送大和走到了路口，回来以后一边换鞋一边把钥匙放在鞋柜上，发出一声脆响，在空寂寂的屋子里打转，最终沉在经年的木地板里。卡卡西拖着脚把自己扔进沙发，眼睛盯着外面飘忽的云，天色已经暗下来。他听见大和今天夸他的话在脑子里回荡，“哇，卡卡西前辈，你简直可以去当厨师”。带土十一二岁的时候竟然也说过这话，那时候带土的身高刚刚露出超过卡卡西的苗头，他们还没开始偷偷接吻。卡卡西如此这样回想着，在记忆又一次回放压死歹徒的石头是怎样塌下来的时候及时刹住脚。带土说要送他眼睛，这样来帮他看清未来。他猛然发现自那以后自己的生活只是像过去的回望，在当下寻找能和过去重叠的幻影。他更深得陷进沙发里，觉着自己辜负了那只眼睛，连中午吃的茄子也在胃里翻涌起来，手脚冰凉。

大和从不掩饰他对卡卡西的热情，他频繁的来往卡卡西家，甚至帮卡卡西打理他的狗，即使帕克不喜欢他。私下的时候帕克偷偷给卡卡西说过，大和的眼睛空空泛泛的像截木头。卡卡西当即停下了给他梳毛的动作，让他不要再这么说了。于是他就没再提过。那天晚上卡卡西躺在床上，想起来帕克的话，脑海中尝试调出关于大和眼睛的画面，越刻意地想大和的脸就越来越模糊，渐渐被一双精气神十足的写轮眼代替了。卡卡西对于这样的局面不再挣扎，他又翻了几个身，叹了口气准备去上厕所。回来的时候在带土原来的房间里坐了一会。

他们俩不出几个月就搞在一起了。具体的开始是有一天傍晚大和又来找他吃饭，吃完两人收拾东西的时候大和不易察觉地向他偏头，若有若无地送嘴唇。卡卡西迎上去了，两个人就吻在了一起。大和用手掌摩挲着卡卡西的脖颈，身体慢慢往卡卡西身下沉下去。卡卡西的手绕着大和的发旋打转，“其实你不用这样”，他说。大和执意含进去，含进去的时候抬眼看卡卡西，他正轻轻吐出一口气，把头慢慢地后仰靠在墙上。

舔到一半他被卡卡西拉起来，“好了，好了”，卡卡西说，嗓子有点哑。“怎么了前辈，不舒服吗？”大和直起身子来，张着红通通的嘴巴。卡卡西只好又去吻他。这次吻了嘴角，因为卡卡西不喜欢那个味道，“到卧室去吧”，他轻轻说。

卡卡西给大和扩张，动作缓慢温柔。他把手指头一点点送进去，退出来，时不时屈起手指头，问大和这样舒不舒服？大和呜呜咽咽的点头，他又换个地方戳，问这样呢？大和平时声音平直到几乎到了索然无味的地步，此时在卡卡西的手里被弄得有点转了调子，像有点漏风的笛子。他勾着卡卡西的脖子，小声地说你进来吧。卡卡西压在他身上，把两个人的下身贴在一起磨蹭，一边伸出一只手去摸床头柜里的安全套，结果左摸右摸摸不到。大和把腿张开缠上卡卡西的背，用湿湿软软的小洞去蹭卡卡西的阴茎。“不行，不行，等一下”，卡卡西啄了一下大和被细汗覆盖的额头，起身去拿安全套。他记着带土睡的房间里还有一长段安全套，当时带土一口气买了很多。最后可能连包装都没撕，孤零零地躺在抽屉里。他从那一长段里面撕下一片，用了点劲地关上了门。他突然对自己感到无限恼火，带土死了多久了？他狠狠咀嚼着这个词，死了，死了。他看着带土的墓碑，脑子里却想着的是带土会如何和他再见。

卡卡西折着大和的大腿，从正面慢慢地插进去。大和的里面又湿又热，绞得很紧，卡卡西全部埋进去的时候他全身紧绷，左手勾着卡卡西的脖子，细长的肌肉线条随着小心翼翼地呼吸起伏。过了一会他摆起腰，示意卡卡西可以动了。卡卡西开始抽动后渐渐俯下身来，把头埋在大和起伏地越来越急促的肩膀里。大和在他耳边喘地厉害，他抬眼看见大和眼里雾着一层蒙蒙的水汽，觉着这双眼睛也颇有动人之处。大和这时候贴着他的耳廓，“你心不在焉啊，前辈”，话和湿热的喘息一齐喷进他的耳朵里。

做完后他让大和先去洗澡，自己坐在床上看书，横竖看不进去。他起身打开窗子，夜风一股脑泄满整个房间，他觉着他干瘪的身子被夜风吹得像窗帘一样鼓涨起来。

这次之后他们几乎过上了可以称之为日子的生活。大和孜孜不倦地跑来和卡卡西一起吃饭，频繁到几乎令卡卡西厌倦了给他开门。他把旗木老宅的一把钥匙给了他，大和笑得眼睛里面跃出光，开始把自己家里的东西一件件往卡卡西家里搬，刚开始搬一些自己惯用的餐具牙刷，后来搬自己养的植物，最后把枕头被子也挪到了卡卡西家的床上。

卡卡西不再去慰灵碑。很长一段时间里他以为自己是看开了，是因为自己有了新的生活。后来他终于发现自己在以超乎寻常的频率购买红豆糕，帕克已经吃腻了，“卡卡西，不要再买红豆糕了”，他有一天说。卡卡西听到这话后吃惊地回头看帕克，觉着自己的堡垒在滴滴答答地融化。

这天吃完晚饭后两人坐在沙发上，大和温暖的手掌在卡卡西的肩头攀蜒，卡卡西闭上眼睛的一瞬间疑惑这双手为什么这么干燥，意识到这是大和的手的时候他的身体小小的抖动了一下——卡卡西在他们的亲密接触中显得越来越不自在，大和察觉到了，他停了一会问：“是宇智波带土吗？”直截了当，吐字清晰，好像在用舌头和牙关的发力来下定决心。

卡卡西不置可否，但他不适时地对大和的发音方式给予了过多关注——“是宇智波带土吗”——好轻巧，他没想过这个名字说出来会这么轻巧。他在这一瞬间明白了带土小时候的感受：他总是热情洋溢地准备一个个小秘密，但总是瞒不过自己，自己戳穿他后他有一次竟然哭了。他现在明白带土当是原来不是因为恼火，是因为自己裹着一个秘密的时候这个秘密总是显着无限了不起，一旦被人指出它就会像被扎破的气球，到最后连本人都不知道自己在为了什么热情满腔——就像现在大和说穿了他，“是宇智波带土吗？”，不就是宇智波带土吗，是那个早夭在巨石下的孩子么，是他陪带土练他永远瞄不准的手里剑吗，是带土给他做过几顿没有滋味的饭吗，是带土隔着面罩用嘴唇贴了贴他的嘴角吗？卡卡西被他问得开始审视带土留下的痕迹和回忆，发觉即使所有凑起来分量也少得可怜，少到他不好意思这时候拿出来说事，像他爸爸被千夫所指后瘫坐在沙发里，卡卡西能做的只有拿出全科第一的成绩单。

“他已经死了很久了，卡卡西。”

卡卡西嘴唇抿紧了。

“前辈和他从来也没有确定关系吧——如果你是担心这个....”

“不是，大和，不是因为‘忠诚’”，卡卡西轻轻打断他，他望进大和的眼睛，但听起来像是自言自语，“我和你在一起很舒服，甚至快乐，很快乐。但是当我快乐的时候就没法控制地想起带土。”

“你知道他怎么死的吗，他把我扔了出来但是自己被压在了石头下。我有时候很精心地做饭，热气腾腾地摆在桌子上面的时候，就会看到尘土裹着石头倾斜而下，一桌子饭菜都被砸掉了。我等这阵过去后开始吃饭，觉着饭菜都有尘土味。”

大和在他旁边一动不动地坐着，像个狼狈的石头。过了一会他说，“我真的很喜欢你。”

卡卡西极小声地说我知道，声音湿漉漉的像刚从愧疚里捞出来。说完又意识到这句话似乎并不需要回答，大和把这话说得像凌晨四点在酒吧外面互相招手的年轻人，他们可能会醉醺醺地嘟囔“再来一瓶”，但实际上是散场了。但他还是补了一句对不起，声音空荡荡地确实像在凌晨四点，天色将亮未亮，酒瓶砸碎在石头小路上。

大和又搬走了，屋里的东西一样样地变少，最后搬得又只剩下满屋的地板，中间呆呆地立了一个卡卡西。大和最后一次来卡卡西家搬东西，转了一圈发现他没搬走的东西只剩这一盆假花。他拿起来想走，卡卡西叫住他，“要不这个就给我留着吧”，卡卡西倚在门框上，眼睛还是笑得月牙弯弯，但是眉头耷拉了下来。大和同意了，他抱着假花把它重新放到原位，卡卡西说谢谢，又说对不起。大和走之前说，你可以不这样的。卡卡西微笑着一言不发。

“你看，就像这样”，大和犹犹豫豫最终还是摸了摸卡卡西控制不住下垂的眉毛，“你不高兴的话可以不笑。”

透过窗子卡卡西看到大和慢慢走出巷口，他的微笑才稀里哗啦地碎下来。

大和走了以后卡卡西接了一个为期三个月的长期任务，和敌人交手的时候在最后放松了警惕，大腿被划了道较深的口子，血汩汩地流出来，映出自己缓慢转动的暗红色左眼，带土。

他还没意识到什么，自己的第一反应就牵动着手去摸绷带和止痛药了。下一个映入眼帘的场景就是木叶医院天花板了，是为了安抚病人而涂上的模拟天空的天蓝色，在封闭的空间里倒显得更加死气沉沉和虚伪。人不能把自己憋死，他想，我的身体自己救了自己。

宇智波带土回来了。虽然他带着斗笠直奔火影楼，但是消息像炸雷一样在村子里传响。卡卡西正在家里借着养伤的名义和帕克玩，凯带着这一消息飞速地冲进来，卡卡西的手僵在帕克的背上，心脏擂鼓一般跳动了起来。

凯走了以后他继续给帕克顺毛，从前顺到后，从后顺到前。“卡卡西，你真别扭”，帕克皱着一张眉头评论道。卡卡西一声不吭，执意给帕克已经很顺滑的皮毛进行无意义的打理，帕克摇了摇尾巴，自己走开了。

带土回来了的当天晚上，同期上忍们聚在一起吃了顿烤肉来庆祝这位死而复生的朋友。卡卡西坐的位置和带土隔了两三个人，不远不近，沉默地吃菜。聚餐到了尾声上忍们陆陆续续地离开了，最后只剩带土和卡卡西两个人，“卡卡西”，带土最终开口。“到外面说吧”，卡卡西过了一会才说，“里面太吵了。”

烤肉店开在一个小巷子里，他们走出去的时候月光稀稀落落地洒在地上。

“.........我刚刚去火影楼的时候以为能看见你呢。”带土耸耸肩，以这句话作为开场白。他刚刚回来的时候去火影楼报道，很多忍者听说这个消息都跑过来看，带土当时眼神四处乱瞟就是没看到一头银白的头发。卡卡西当然也听说了，他听很多人说了，他听说后的第一时间就从家里跑了出去，然后又在即将走出旗木老宅巷子的路口拐了回去。

“我想去的来着，但是伤口突然很疼”，卡卡西声音瘪瘪的，把他那条受伤的腿在带土面前晃了晃。他有点后悔给大和承认他一直放不下带土了，显得自己很傻。

“哦。”带土沉默了一会，说，用脚踢走了一个小石子。卡卡西转过头，他这时才开始自带土回来第一次地好好观察他，硬茬茬的寸头，半张脸上的疤，眼眶比起小时候稍稍凹陷了一点。

“别看了”，带土低下头，把脸别开。状况糟糕的人是很害怕见旧人的。

卡卡西叹了口气，把头又转了回去。身后的烤肉店还是人声鼎沸的，不断传来玻璃杯碰撞的声音，卡卡西没来由地开始想象碰杯时洒出来的啤酒，烤肉时飞溅的油。“带土”，他又叫了一遍他的名字。带土答话说，啊？干嘛？尾音散在微凉的夜色里。卡卡西说叫着试试，喊这个名字好长时间都没有回应了，我得习惯习惯。

带土有点惊讶地转过头来看他，他从卡卡西的话里辨别出了点长相厮守的意思。“没必要这样”，开了口却冷冰冰地。卡卡西自嘲地笑了，问他要不要去自己家再喝点。

两人并排走回了旗木老宅，卡卡西照旧想把钥匙放上鞋柜，但是手一滑扔到了地上。“我来吧”，带土说着蹲到地上要去捡钥匙。卡卡西嗯了一声，转身想把灯打开，带土这时候已经站起身来了。卡卡西发现他们俩都长高了，但是身高差却并不明显，在影影绰绰的黑暗里好像什么都没变过。

卡卡西想问你这些年在哪，干些什么，为什么不早点回来？在问出口之前发觉火影已经回答过这些问题了，是真是假，再问也没什么必要。于是满肚子的问题又咽了回去，两个人沉默地坐在沙发里。卡卡西家的灯泡仍然是早年安装的白炽灯，年岁大了，在两人头顶过于明显地发出滋滋的声音。带土终于砸吧了一声嘴说，你请我来喝酒，没有酒，你也不说话。

卡卡西干咳一声，问带土脸上的伤疤还疼吗。

带土近似冷笑地哼了一声，说这问题好无聊。说完后悔了，自己没理由这样对卡卡西，随即他认识到这是因为自己变恶劣了。“不疼了，早就”，他过会又干巴巴地补了一句。

卡卡西没说话，等了一会起身说，“好吧，我去买酒。”

“别去了”，卡卡西走到门口的时候带土叫住他，语气又低了下来，妥协一样的叹气，“别去了”

卡卡西又拖着脚步走回来，和带土并排坐进沙发里，眼睛看着鞋子。其实心里是想看带土的，过了一会决定还是抬起头来看看他，毕竟好久没见了，他这样说服了自己。他并不惊讶地发现带土也是在看他的，眉毛难过地下垂，表情和小时候如出一辙。

卡卡西向后仰倒在沙发里，轻轻问，“怎么就这样了呢”，语调向下，并不是个问句，倒像是个任命的感叹。

半晌后带土说，“我不该回来。”

卡卡西毫不犹豫地说：“还是回来好。住在村子里比外面舒服一些。”

带土扬了扬嘴角，“有很多人不想让我回来的，你知道么？”

卡卡西懒懒地把眼皮合上，带土以为他不会答话了，过了一会却听到卡卡西自言自语似的絮叨，说我想让你回来的，你知道么？

这话在卡卡西所有的伪装，周旋和笑脸之间显得坦诚得几近赤裸了，带土回过头来看卡卡西，这时候他已经重新把眼睛睁开，一只黑眼睛一只血轮眼湿润地安卧在眼眶里，清明地流露着情感。带土突然感到了一阵奇妙的连结，涌动在惨白的灯下与他们之间，“他的眼里有我”，带土想，像是年少岁月的最后一次死灰复燃。

带土凑上去和他接了一个缱绻的吻。卡卡西笑得很伤心，“带土”，他拨弄着带土的头发说，“我们之间的感情就像年轻夫妇过早夭折的孩子”。他们俩又抱了一会，谁也没有说话。


End file.
